


На большой высоте

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Humour, M/M, Post-Canon, V-day fest, in which Charlie doesnt know about Kingsman, key word: plane
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи тоже почти на грани того, чтобы начать ворчать, у него были грандиознейшие планы на сегодняшний вечер: свидание с подушкой под самым теплым одеялом, какое только можно найти в доме. Непременно при выключенном свете. Впервые за три, мать их, недели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На большой высоте

_И совершено случайно  
Мы взяли билеты  
На соседние кресла на большой высоте._

_Сплин “Мое сердце”_

За стеклом иллюминатора медленно покрывается противной моросью асфальт взлетной полосы, и Эггзи вздыхает. Погода - дрянь, настроение тоже не то чтобы самое радужное, но, по крайней мере, в бизнес-классе удобные кресла. Это слабо примиряет с действительностью, но хотя бы приносит моральное удовлетворение, - Мерлину сейчас куда хуже в авиадиспетчерской международного аэропорта Хитроу, вне всяких сомнений.  
Когда стюардесса с вежливой улыбкой проходится по салону и предупреждает о взлете, Эггзи законопослушно защелкивает карабин ремня безопасности и отключает мобильный телефон, ему не следует привлекать лишнего внимания, а вот сосед справа недовольно ворчит и морщится.  
Эггзи очень его понимает. Эггзи тоже почти на грани того, чтобы начать ворчать, у него были грандиознейшие планы на сегодняшний вечер: свидание с подушкой под самым теплым одеялом, какое только можно найти в доме. Непременно при выключенном свете. Впервые за три, мать их, недели.  
А вместо этого в День святого Валентина Эггзи вылетает вечерним рейсом в самый романтичный город на земле, чтоб ему провалиться и погрестись под рухнувшей Эйфелевой башней. Потому что “День В” всегда наступает внезапно, как заявил ему Мерлин пару часов назад, иезуитски посмеиваясь. После истории с сим-картами, по скромному мнению Эггзи, у Мерлина окончательно испортилось чувство юмора.  
Эггзи откидывается в кресле поудобнее, когда самолет, набрав скорость, отрывается от земли, и на прикрывает глаза. Он по-прежнему ненавидит летать, его слегка мутит, а уши закладывает от перепада давления. И лишь когда тошнота отступает, Эггзи распахивает глаза, чтобы тут же наткнуться на пристальный взгляд.  
\- Предпочтешь мятную карамельку или пакет? - участливо интересуется тот самый сосед справа, и сочувствие в его голосе насквозь фальшивое. Эггзи с трудом давит в себе приступ раздражения, но леденец из протянутой руки все же берет. Не время и не место зеленеть и обниматься с рвотным пакетом, он в конце концов оказался на этом борту совсем с другой целью.  
Мята действительно спасает, холодит язык, и Эггзи почти готов поблагодарить своего спасителя, как тот, смачно лопнув пузырь из жвачки, вдруг склоняется к его уху и выдыхает:  
\- Я Чарли.  
Дыхание его тоже мятное, горячее и совсем некстати волнующее. Эггзи закашливается от неожиданности, резко дергается и шипит:  
\- Я не… - он и сам не знает, что хочет сказать, но сосед лишь хмыкает.  
\- Не заинтересован? - насмешливо тянет Чарли, сверкнув глазами из-под лохматой челки, а затем ухмыляется: - О, поверь, я тоже. Это просто дань традициям, - и обводит салон многозначительным взглядом, отчего Эггзи почти краснеет. Ну разумеется, в День святого Валентина самолет буквально забит счастливыми парочками, вырвавшимися в Париж на романтический уик-энд.  
Эггзи смотрит на него оценивающе: копна вьющихся волос, нос с горбинкой, будто бы Чарли не раз ловил им чей-нибудь кулак за излишнюю дерзость, полные, красиво очерченные губы. Он был бы вполне во вкусе Эггзи, если бы не миссия, но с другой стороны…  
Как раз в миссии Чарли может стать отличным прикрытием, потому что даже идиоту ясно: член клуба одиноких сердец сержанта Пеппера на борту парижского рейса четырнадцатого февраля как минимум вызывает недоумение. А подозрения - сразу вслед за ним.  
Заставить себя расслабиться - легче легкого, Эггзи снова откидывается в кресле, улыбается уголком губ и, помедлив лишь мгновение, сдается:  
\- Эггзи.  
\- Чего? - тянет Чарли, чуть не подавившись жвачкой.  
\- Так меня зовут, - Эггзи пожимает плечами и склоняет голову набок, изучая лицо своего нового знакомого. Даже на первый взгляд он довольно ничего, на второй же - кажется почти красивым, несмотря на неправильные черты лица. Ярко выраженный британский акцент выдает в нем лондонца сразу же, как Чарли открывает рот, и Эггзи, поразмыслив, светски интересуется:  
\- Оксфорд или Кембридж?  
\- Сорбонна, - Чарли улыбается, и - о, Боже! - у него замечательная улыбка, теплая и обаятельная. Эггзи почти готов побиться головой о внутреннюю обшивку салона, осознавая, как же умудрился влипнуть за каких-то сраных четверть часа, а Чарли, словно не замечая ничего, демонстративно оглядывает его с ног до головы и резюмирует: - А вот ты определенно Оксфорд.  
\- Лондонский университет искусств, - с непроницаемым лицом возражает Эггзи, а затем, смягчившись, поясняет: - Я портной. Лечу снимать мерки.  
Это его обычное прикрытие для гражданских. Дома, в ящике для бумаг даже валяется самый что ни на есть настоящий диплом со степенью бакалавра, чтобы у ма и друзей не возникало лишних вопросов, но Чарли скептически прищуривается:  
\- В День святого Валентина в Париже? - уточняет он ехидно, снова выдувая из жвачки отвратительный пузырь и смачно лопая его.  
\- У богатых свои причуды, - Эггзи остается лишь пожать плечами, но Чарли, кажется, весело, потому что он хмыкает и интересуется:  
\- Уверен, что тебя не спутали с эскортом? - еще один долгий, почти рентгеновский взгляд, от которого у Эггзи мурашки идут по всему телу, и наглая ухмылка. - Я бы спутал, будь я твоим клиентом. Особенно, если бы увидел фотку.  
\- Пошел к черту, - с достоинством отвечает Эггзи, а потом глубокомысленно добавляет: - Говнюк.  
Он ждет, что Чарли оскорбится, но Чарли, мать его, громко ржет; так, что пожилая леди, сидящая на пару рядов впереди, оборачивается и осуждающе качает головой.  
\- Расслабься, - тихо говорит Чарли, отсмеявшись. - Это был комплимент. Их ведь говорят на первом свидании?  
Эггзи великодушно пропускает мимо ушей “первое свидание”, он уже успел понять, что Чарли тот еще провокатор, поэтому лишь ехидно уточняет:  
\- Когда тебе в последний раз не дали в морду за такой комплимент?  
И да, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем, потому что глаза Чарли азартно блестят, он снова подается вперед, перегнувшись через подлокотник кресла, и склонившись к уху Эггзи едва слышно выдыхает:  
\- Дай-ка подумать… Прямо сейчас?  
Эггзи смеется.  
Время рядом с Чарли летит незаметно: он отличный собеседник и он, черт возьми, нравится Эггзи. Чарли умный, веселый, немного сноб и редкостный ублюдок, для которого нет ничего святого, однако с ним Эггзи почти успевает забыть, за каким хреном он вообще очутился в этом самолете.  
Напоминает Мерлин, как и всегда, совершенно бестактный и безукоризненно язвительный.  
\- Галахад, - голос в ожившем наушнике настолько внезапный, что Эггзи вздрагивает и едва не обливается дорогущим виски. - Личную жизнь будете устраивать позже. Если, конечно, выживете. Через десять минут борт начнет снижение, действуйте.  
В этой миссии нет ничего сложного, всего-то навсего проверить ближайшие к кабине пилота туалеты, найти там мудака, вздумавшего сбить радиопомехами все приборы во время посадки, и предотвратить крушение самолета с французским послом, чтоб у него в жопе его демократичность застряла. Демократичность, из-за которой мсье Берманн, увлекательно проводящий время в салоне первого класса, поставил под удар не только себя, но и несколько сотен пассажиров рейса, отказавшись от частного самолета.  
В этой миссии нет ничего сложного. Не было. До того, как Эггзи отдался безудержному флирту и растерял последние мозги, а теперь ему нужно не только сконцентрироваться, но и как-то отделаться от Чарли.  
\- Я отлучусь ненадолго, - не придумав ничего лучше, извиняющимся тоном говорит он, поднимаясь с кресла. Время безнадежно упущено, у Эггзи был целый час, чтобы попытаться вычислить террориста, а теперь придется действовать почти наугад и молиться, чтобы радиорадар, полученный от Мерлина, вычислит источник помех раньше, чем самолет успеет рухнуть.  
У Эггзи просто нет выбора, авиакатастрофа стопроцентно подпортит первое свидание, тут нечего и думать.  
В первых двух кабинках Эггзи находит лишь громко блюющего мужика и явно трахающуюся парочку, а вот третья оказывается заперта, и радар буквально шкалит, стоит поднести его поближе к двери.  
Обрадованный, Эггзи совсем теряет бдительность, поэтому звук удара, а сразу следом за ним - падающего тела, оказывается для него неожиданностью. Резко обернувшись, Эггзи видит ухмыляющегося Чарли, брезгливо встряхивающего кулаком.  
\- У этого парня железная башка, - фыркает тот, делает шаг навстречу и советует: - В сторону, костюм испачкаешь.  
\- Какого хрена? - выплевывает Эггзи растерянно, а потом до него доходит. - МИ-6?  
\- Интерпол, - с таким же в точности лицом, как и про Сорбонну, сообщает Чарли. Самодовольным, мать его, а потом резким ударом ноги высаживает дверь туалета.

Париж - действительно самый романтичный город на земле, и спустя пару часов Эггзи безумно счастлив, что в День святого Валентина оказался здесь, а не в постели с подушкой.  
Он шагает вдоль набережной Сены, засунув руки в карманы, а рядом идет Чарли, и губы у него раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев.


End file.
